onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon/Solar Dragon Mode Techs.
Category:LabbyFullerZ The Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon is a Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit , in which the user is able to transform into a hybrid or full version of a Fire Dragon. Tatsu meaning “Dragon”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Fire Dragon, which was eaten by the Riku Dragion. Attacks Regular/Hybrid Form Riku uses this form by absorbing the suns extreme solar heat and energy. This was first seen on Thriller Bark when was enraged at the Mysterious Five for taking the sun from people. He absorbed the small sun ray peaking through on Thriller Bark, this form ultimately defeating one of the Mysterious Five. After the time skip he can use this by absorbing the sun through his body without having to open up scales like a solar panel. This form increases his speed and power exponentially to the fact that he is able to keep up with Admiral Kizaru with ease. This form ultimately defeating Kizaru in their battle. In this form his fire is just as hot at the suns. In this form he changed all his regular, "Fire Dragon" attacks to Solar Dragon, and Shining, due to him absorbing the suns extreme heat and utilizing it as his own. Even able to go hotter than the sun. Attacks *'Solar Dragon's Roar' (炎竜咆哮'' Koryū no Hoko''): By accumulating a lot of heat and light in his mouth, Riku then the user breaths throwing a large golden flame burning everything in his way. *'Solar Dragon's Essence' (炎竜の本質'' Koryū no Essensu''): Riku jumps in the air and releases a flash of light that is brighter than the suns rays, blinding the enemy. *'Solar Dragon's Drill' (炎竜の噴火 Koryū no Toppa''): Riku surrounds his fist with heat and light, creating a golden flame. Then moves as the speed of light. While moving he spins fast creating a drill. When hitting the opponent the momentum is enough to tear them apart. *'Solar Dragon's Beam' (炎竜咆哮'' Koryū no Bimū''): Riku sucks in the air around him, taking in the heat and light with his mouth, them fires a small but destructive beam of golden flames that are as hit as the sun. Creating large explosions. *'Solar Dragon's Shining Fist' (炎竜鉄穿孔'' Koryū no Kagaken''): Riku accumulates golden flames on his fist then disappears traveling at the speed of light, to appear punching his opponent with full force. *'Solar Dragon's Shining Kick' (炎竜鉄キック'' Koryū no Kagaeri''): Riku covers his leg with golden flames and then travels at the speed of light, appearing above the opponent to kick them into the ground, *'Solar Dragon's Shining Smash' (炎竜巨像スマッシュ'' Koryū Kagasai''): Riku covers his fist and whole forearm with golden flames, then disappears at the speed of light, when he appears, the flames have gotten bigger because of the momentum. From there he clothes lines the opponent into anything around him, though he hits the opponents into the ground more than anything else. ::*'Solar Dragon's Shining Meteor Fist ' (炎竜のめて Karyu no Kagayaku Ryuseiken): Riku first punches the opponent in the air with a barage of combos. Once the opponent is flying into the air, he apears above them at the speed of light, and ignites his fists with large, golden spheres, and starts punching downard as fast as he can leaving nothing but streams if light and heat behind, the faster he goes, the more colors his flames turn into, being true to the name "Meteor Fist". Then Riku finishes with a strong punch downward into the ground. Usually leaving a big crater with the opponent steaming. Hi No Ha Style Full Dragon Form Category:Fighting Styles Category:Techniques